To Change A Piece Of History
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: A young woman becomes the new lead singer of the newly built Opera Populaire and when mysterious things begin happening she knows that something from the past must still be there, must still be alive, and its up to find out who or what it is.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

A light breeze travelled throughout the Opera Populaire as the front door opened by the new lead singer for the opera house. They had rebuilt the building after the devastating fire that had raged through it before. Unlike the past though they had of course made sure the building had its modern modifications.

The young woman took in her surroundings as she looked at the scrap of paper she held tight within her grasp which bore the directions of what she was to do when she arrived in the new Opera Populaire.

Making sure she had both her bags she turned left and headed down the long hall to the back stage area set on finding her dressing room and getting things settled for the night. Though where she was placed was not going to be what she expected.

Passing other young ladies in the hallway talking amongst themselves she paid them no attention for she didnt like girls like that those who snicker and judge others they dont know.

Arriving in front of her door she gently bumped opened the door only to be met with a shocking state of disarray in her room. Levels of dust upon everything, furniture tipped over and old fashion clothes spread everywhere. She froze as she realized they had given her none other then the woman she hated most, Christine Daae's old room.

She shook her head as she left her bags by the door and stood in the middle of the room taking inall she had to do to make it livable. She made sure the door was shut as she turned around and sneered at the memories in the room.

"You make me sick Christine Daae, to think im in your room makes me sick. I am going to change this whole room erase your wretched existance. I hope your not resting in peace you played the heart of a man who did nothing but expect you to love him like he did you, yet you played him and turned him mad. I swear if you and i had met i would have told you to leave him alone he deserved so much more then some vicomtes hussy," shaking her head she set to work on cleaning unaware that someone had heard all she said.

Things were going to change, the man who had heard her stood in shock at the words that stumbled upon her lips, before briskly turning and going back to the catacombs of the Opera Popularie to think and compose.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She looked around the room in triumph it now looked more her style, she had gone out the previous day and had a princess goth canopy bed delivered and set up with its black satin sheets and red blood pillows. Then the she all of Christine Daae's personal belongings boxed and put in storage, now the dressing table held her belongings. A vase with black roses, her case of make up, her small tray of different coloured lipsticks, her gothic victorian styled hairbrush, and attach to the side of the mirror her pictures, her friends from back home, her dog Lucifier, and then a picture of the man she fell in love with even if she could never have him, Erik, the Phantom Of The Opera.

She was startled as a knock came upon her door.

"Come in,"

"Madam the director wants everyone on stage in 10 minutes so introductions can be made,"

"Thank you I will be right out," Stepping to the table she grabber her hairbrush and began brushing her firey red hair so it wouldnt look so obvious that she had spent the morning cleaning.

When she was presentable she stepped out of her dressing room her black platform boots making silents clunking sounds on the wooden floor as she made her way to the stage.

As she arrived she took in her new surroundings she was to sing in and took note of what each person looked like and came out to act like in first impression.

"Welcome one and all I am so happy you all are apart of the new Opera Populaire if it had not been for our new supporter none of this would have happened, ladies and gentlemen may I introduce, Vicomte De Daae Chagny," as Mr. Reyer, yes the descendent of the previous musician, introduced him the young lady shook her head in disgust that they had reproduced.

"Im so honoured to be here and as your patron, I know my ancestors Christine Daae and Raoul De Chagny would be proud of you all for taking such a interest in their favourite place,"

"Thank you Mousier De Daae Chagny, and now to introduce our new lead singer, ladies and gentlemen Lady Elizabeth Silver," as he introduced her she curtised out of respect to everyone and nodded her head to Mousier Reyer.

"Perhaps she can prove her worth that deserves to be the lead singer by singing something," one of the talentless back up chorus girls muttered aloud.

"If Mousier Reyer would be so kind as to provide the music i dont mind doing so,"

"No I don't mind at all Lady Silver, which song?,"

"Think Of Me,"

"Ah a classic oui," as the music began Elizabeth stepped up knowing this was her moment she began to sing.

"_Think of me,_

_think of me fondly, _

_when we've said godobye,_

_remember me once in awhile,_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find,_

_that once again you long to take your heart back,_

_and be free if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me._

_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea..._

_but if you can still remember,_

_stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_

_dont think about the things which might have been._

_Think of me_

_think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned..._

_imagine me,_

_trying too hard to put you from my mind..._

_Recall those days,_

_look back on all those times,_

_think of the things we'll never do..._

_there will never be a day when i wont think of you_

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea..._

_but please promise me,_

_that sometimes you will think of me."_

As Elizabeth finished the song she noticed the entire cast was dead silent and staring at her. The Vicomte De Daae Chagny had tears in his eyes, and Mousier Reyer stood with his jaw dropped.

"What," was all Elizabeth said as she waited for everyone or anyone to explain what was going on.

"No..no one has ever sung like that since my great great grandmother Christine Daae, you sounded just like her,"

"Mhm no nothing like her, wont ever be like her, never liked her no offense she just had too much drama around her what with Vicomte De Chagny and Mousier Erik or as im sure you know him the Phantom of the Opera," as she spoke his names gasps were heard from every girl behind her.

"I have stated my case, i have proved im meant to be your lead singer, now if you excuse me," making her way off stage she shook her head at their stupidness. As she walked down the hallway a envelope fluttered down from the rafters making her freeze as she saw the all too familar seal in red.

*Authors Note: Reviews greatly appreciated*


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bending down she picked up the letter and quickly looked up into the rafters but was disapointed not to see anyone. Continuing her way to her room she slowly opened it so she didnt destroy the skull in red wax. Inside was the most surprising words let alone a note from Eirk himself.

_Bonjour Lady Silver,_

_ I see you have made yourself at home in your new dressing room, i must say i like the new decor. As for your singing it was remarkable never let anyone tell you otherwise, let alone the fop De Daae Chagny. You were right, i apologize for listening, but the first night you were here you were right with what you said, about her, about me. if anyone gives you a ounce of trouble mention my name i will hear you, always._

_ Forever in your service_

_ your phantom_

_ Erik_

Smiling at his words she held the letter close and entered her dressing room only to stop dead in shock. For standing there in her room was Vicomte De Daae Chagny.

"What do you want? Why are you here?,"

"How do you know him. How do you know that wretched phantom who made my familys lives miserable. That freak...," he didnt even get to finish his sentence as Elizabeth slapped him across the face.

"How dare you use that word, he is not a freak he is a misunderstood man with a normal scar upon his face, leave now before i throw you out or before Erik storms through that mirror and tosses you out himself," Elizabeth sneered as the Vicomte De Daae Chagny edged his way past her and left the room.

Sitting upon her bed she ran her thumb over the red wax skull smiling to herself before placing it on her night table. Standing up she walked behind the dressing screen and slipped out of her corset and ruffled black skirt and slipped into her black silk pajama bottoms and black tank top.

She knew Erik was behind the mirror watching her, it didnt bother her. She was still fuming though at the blantant disrespect the Vicomte had for her personal room, herself, and for erik.

"You can come in Mousier Erik, I am not mad at you just still angered by that fool," she smilied as she heard the mirror unlatch and the soft padded footsteps behind her.

"You know my name?,"

"Oui the whole world does you ahve alot of fans out there who are on your side though if they were here and met you or that fool they would probably switch side so fast their heads would spin,"

"Does not surprise me, though it awes me that you defend me, your on my side,"

"Your a misunderstood man and i know how that is i am a misunderstood woman. Sigh i do not have as much faith as i did coming in now Erik, after that he could toss me from my dream at any time," i was startled as Erik lifted my face by my chin to look into his eyes.

"I will not allow you to be tossed out, you are so talented more talented then any of these girls you belong here,"

"With you?,"

"With me," with those two words she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his stomach as she hugged him knowing she was finally accepted somewhere. Sadly though she knew she had to sleep and after wishing each other good night she laid her head upon her pillow as the mirror softly closed as Erik left, her heart going with him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to a stagehand saying she was needed on stage to begin practice on their first play which just happened to be Phantom Of The Opera. She laughed at the irony of them doing the play that was based on the real life story of the events of the building itself.

Getting up she dressed in her favourite black corset strapless dress and black strapped heels. Making sure she had her red lipstick on and her hair braided and ready for the day. As she left she passed all the snobby ballet girls in the hallway and all the stagehands rushing around preparing for the day.

When she arrived at the stage Mousier Reyer nodded good mornign to her as the director yelled for everyone to gather together.

"Today we begin practce for our play based on the event of this building itself. We are going to perform Phantom Of The Opera. Elizabeth i know you dislike Christine Daae but your our lead singer you must be in the lead role,"

"I understand sir for the production of the show i will leave personal feelings aside and will make sure i bring my role to life for the good of the Opera Populaire,"

"Excallent thank you Elizabeth, as for the rest of you i will only announce the main roles if you dont hear your name you are just a background person. Kelly Mistrel you will play Meg Giry, Marica Lesley you will be Madam Giry, Francine Getty you will be Carlotta Giudicelli, Aaron Withly you will play Richard Firmin, Mark Corpen will be Gilles Andre, Erik Witmore you will be the Phantom, Marcus Tegnay will be Raoul De Chagny, Josef Lugit will be Ubaldo Piangi, Tomas Fennes will be Joseph Buquet," as he finished the cast list Elizabeth could hear the angry snickering of the girls who didnt make the cut for the main cast.

After they had been given their roles they were dismessed with their scripts to be given the day to prepare for full practice tomorrow.

Elizabeth returned to her room to practice but as she entered her room she dropped her script in fright.

"Erik geeze startle a girl much,"

"My apologies Elizabeth i came to help you rehearse,"

"You were watching the handout and cast listing,"

"Yes, although i am ashamed of them for the person they chose to fulfill my role,"

"Yes i know not my first choice either, maybe if there was a way you could... nevermind dumb idea you would be faced with your past agian reenacting it,"

"No, not a dumb idea Elizabeth...perhaps if i did it it will be closure for i never really did stop loving Chrisitne perhaps this is the way to end that story,"

"Oh," Elizabeth replied strugglign to keep her emotions in check after hearing him say he still loved Christine Daae, "if you want to its ok with me if you want to help me practice,"

"I would happily help you," and so that was the end of that Elizabeth squashed down her emotions and numbly went through practicing with Erik knowing that with each word she said he saw Christine and not her.

_**Erik's POV**_

Something wasn't right. He could feel it from the way she spoke that Elizabeth was hiding something and wasnt fully involved in this. He didnt dare ask in case it was personal but as he repeated the words from his past he came to realize that he had stopped loving Christine but yet if he had then why did he still feel the feeligns of love for another within his heart.

That's when he realized it wasn't Christine Daae he loved it was Elizabeth Silver his angel who saw him for him, it was then he vowed he would make sure she became his properly that there would be no second repeat of the first diaster this was going to be true and he knew just where to start.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Production was begun the following morning everyone tripped over their own feet trying to get the hang of their characters, except Elizbeth. She performed her duties properly and glanced up at box 5 repeatedly knowing he was watching so she didnt want to fail his history. It hurt though she hated Christine Daae and here she was playing her in the play.

Vicomte De Daae Chagny sat front row at rehearsl he laughed when everyone tripped when the chorus girls were to dance landing in a heap on the stage. The whole cast and stagehands found that funny although the girls all scowled at them.

Erik sat in bot 5 and even he found it funny. His eyes though never strayed from Elizabeth long he was captivated by her beauty and smiled at the box in his hands that he had picked up during the evening last night after his practice with Elizabeth. Inside was something he had hoped she would like, something he hoped she would wear to the Halloween Masquerade ball that was coming up.

Rehearsls stopped at lunch time and he slipped from his spot in his box quietly making his way to Elizabeth's dressing room. Entering through the mirror he smiled as he saw her sitting at the small dinette table she had bought for her room.

"Good afternoon Erik,"

"Elizabeth, I came to inquire something, to ask you something,"

"What is it you would like to know Erik,"

"Elizabeth Silver will you do me the honour of being my date for the Halloween Masquerade Ball," Erik asked as he opend the box in his hands to reveal a beautiful red and black mask for her.

"Oh Erik its beautiful , I would be happy to go with you, although you didnt have to get me a gift just to ask,"

"I wanted to Elizabeth, I am going as Red Death again and wanted it to be clear i wanted you to be my date as my Lady Red Death,"

"Of course i understand Erik, well now I now have to find a suitable dress i simply have nothign that will match this," laughing Elizabeth and Erik sat and enjoyed the rest of lunch together.

As lunch came to a end Elizabeth stood to return to practice when her door opened unexpectedly and in strolled the Vicomte De Daae Chagny.

"You!," he bellowed as his hand flew to the inside of his coat and pulled out a gun.

"No!," Elizabeth screamed as she grabbed his hand to stop him but she still heard the pop as the gun fired. As she let go of his arm she hadnt moved, Erik was behind her eyes filled with worry as she looked down and noticed the blood seeping through the dress she wore.

"Erik," was all Elizabeth could mutter as she fell to her knees thankfully she didnt land on the ground as Erik grabbed her and rushed her through the mirror down to his home.

"Hang on Elizabeth please god dont take her from me." Erik prayed for the first time in his life as he made it into his home he laid Elizabeth in the swan bed and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet.

Rushing over he quickly threw open the case and pulled out the scissors quickly cutting the cloth of the dress away from the spot of the wound. After making sure the cloth wouldnt get into the wound he began wiping the spot clenaing it best he could so he could stitch it up thankfully it went through and through so there was no risk of anythign from the bullet. He knew this next part would hurt her as he soaked a second cloth with disinfectent and began cleaning the wound. She came around waking up as the would stung from the disinfectant only to pass out again.

It took Erik almost a hour to get her fixed up and after putting everything away he sat with his head in his hands blaming himself for her being shot. He looked at her peacefully sleeping as he vowed revenge against the Vicomte for hurting her he would pay, and he would live to regret what he did. No one hurt the woman he loved and got away with it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth woke the next afternoon and bit her lip in pain as she gently touched the wound on her side. That's when she looked over and saw Erik sleeping uncomfortably in the chair beside the bed. Reaching over she lightly touched his hand which woke him instantly.

"Elizabeth my dear your awake how do you feel,"

"Sore, but i been thinking I should go back up we do not know what that jerk is telling people,"

"You're right my dear but we will take it easy getting you back upstairs and once we clear things up your resting again,"

"Of course Erik," Elizabeth said smiling at him as she gently swung her legs over the side of the bed and braced herself for getting up.

With Erik's help Elizabeth made it out of bed and into his small kitchen where he got her some fruit and some water, just keeping the breakfast small since she was still recovering from the bullet wound.

When Elizabeth finished her small meal she took Erik's offered elbow and together they slowly made their way upstairs.

They could hear everyone in the hallways so in order to keep Erik's secret that he was still around he grabbed the nearest stagehand.

"You boy what's your name?,"

"William Giry, your Erik aren't you? Your spoken throughout my family my great great grandmother never forgot about you,"

"Good to know, i respected your great great grandmother very much. I need a favor young William I need you to escort Elizabeth here to the stage but be careful she was shot and still healing,"

"Of course Erik I understand, Miss Elizabeth," William said as he held out his hand to her which she gladly accepted and with a small kiss to Erik's cheek they made their way to the stage.

As they arrived to the stage she could hear mousier Reyer muttering upset.

"Is all alright Mousier Reyer?,"

"Madam Silver! you're alright, your alive,"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?," she asked curious as to why they though her dead.

"Vicomte De Daae Chagny said you were shot and taken by the real phantom of the opera populaire,"

"I was shot unfortunatly, but I was shot by the Vicomte De Daae Chagny as he attempted to kill the phantom who was doing nothing but help me with my singing for his life story,"

"The Vicomte shot you?," Elizabeth turned at the voice of her director to her left.

"Yes sir and if you can accept him the Phantom is the eye witness he saved me after i was shot took me downstairs to his home and patched me up cause thankfully it was a through and through bullet wound,"

"Well your alive thats the main thing, and with him helping you practice you should be ready for opening night on Monday, just go rest Lady Elizabeth heal, I will contact the police and have a report filed against the Vicomte,"

"Thank you mousier," Elizabeth replied as William gently helped her off stage and back to her room.

When they arrived Elizabeth sent William on his way as she entered her room she smiled as Erik instantly fussed over her getting her tucked into bed to rest and heal. As Erik was taking care of her the door opened unexpectedly and they heard a woman gasp in shock and then the chill of a voice that was long suppose to be forgotten heard.

"My apologizes I assumed my old room would be availiable,"

"Christine," Erik said as he turned coming face to face with her.

"Hello Erik,"

"But how?,"

"Reincarnated but retained my memories and remembered alot more from my family," as Christine and Erik stood there talking Elizabeths heart dropped knowing she lost her chance to be with him forever.

"Not to be rude but can you two leave while you talk im trying to rest here,"

"Sorry madam,"

"Elizabeth you shouldnt be alone,"

"Get out Erik go catch up with Christine its fine," as Elizabeth said that Erik nodded and together with Christine they took their leave through the mirror down to his home, and as they left Elizabeth broke down crying as she felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been days since she saw Erik he had not even come to practice she knew where he was and who he was with and it hurt her immensly. She numbly went through with practice singing when she suppose to and going for costume fittings. She tryed so hard to keep her mind off him but they had gotten so close it was hard for her.

That night Elizabeth sat at her dressing room table wiping off the makeup from practice she knew she would end up crying again she had every night. She sighed sadly as she threw her makeup wipe in the trashcan beside her and got up to change into her pajamas. It was then she noticed the mask, she had forgotten about it, then she remembered that sweet moment when he gave it to her and wanted her to go with him as his Lady Red Death. Picking up the mask she flung it into her trash can as she collapsed crying again she was heartbroken.

Erik stood behidn the mirror having had the chance to check on Elizabeth after days of talking to Christine. He watched as she threw the mask he bought her into the trash can and began crying. He hadn't realized his absence had made such a impact on her life. But then he remembered they had been getting close, he knew he had feelings for her but did this mean she felt love for him too.

Elizabeth unaware that Erik was watching her actions went to her mirror and ripped his picture off it and threw that in the trash also.

"I'm so stupid I thought he cared about me, but I should have known soon as she came back he would leave me behind, ha so much for friendship, so much for love," thankfully she hadn't changed out of her day clothes and taking the moment she grabbed her set of keys to the building and putting her hair up in a ponytail, put on her black platform boots, and left for time outside the Opera Populaire.

As she left Erik was standing in shock, she loved him, and he stupidly spent the time with Christine that he should have given to her like he had been. Entering into her room he took the mask and his picture out of the trash and laid them on the desk. He knew he had to do something to fix this so he sat down and wrote a note before leaving to begin his plans of making up to her.

As Elizabeth came back a few hours later she noticed the mask and the picture and the note. Picking up the note her eyes gathered with tears.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_I know i have been absent the last few days with Christine but so you know we caught up but I also let her go. I told her the truth of my heart that I stopped loving her the day she left me with Raoul. My heart belongs to another my heart belongs to you. Please consider still being my Lady Red Death for you are my Lady, my angel no matter what. I do hope you will forgive me being away so long and no more tears my angel I hate to see you cry. I love you Elizabeth and I always will even if your mad at me or upset with me. She will be around but she and i have spoken to the director she is to leave at the end of the month when the production of Phantom of the Opera is over. Although she will remain in the building my attention and time is and will be all yours. I am sorry I am not there to say all this in person but i'm away to pick up your dress and a few more special gifts for you. My heart remains with you while i'm gone._

_Forever yours_

_Erik_

Smiling she placed the Lady Red Death mask back on her table, taped her picture back to the mirror, laid the letter in her top desk drawer with his other, and changed and went to bed knowing things changed just with one small event.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to the press of lips against her cheek. Opening her eyes she smiled as she saw Erik sitting on the edge of her bed, mask off, smiling down at her.

"Good morning my dear,"

"Good morning love,"

"How did you sleep?,"

"Much better after your sweet note though you know you didnt have to go out and get me gifts Erik,"

"I wanted to now time to open them I just hope you like them,"

"You picked them I'm sure I will love them," Elizabeth smiled as she sat up and noticed the small pile of gifts at the end of her bed.

Taking the biggest box first she knew it would be her dress and she was curious to see it. Opening the lid slowly her jaw dropped as she saw the blood red dress. Pulling it out of the box she jumped out of bed and over to her mirror holding the dress against her chest her smile widened as she looked at it. It was a strapless ball gown, blood red with black lace around the hem of the dress.

"Oh Erik its beautiful,"

"No your beautiful Elizabeth, the dress just shows it so much more,"

"Aww Erik," laying the dress down she wraps her arms around him hugging him. As she goes to pull away he stops her and gently kisses her soft and passionatly.

When the kiss ended Erik laughed as he sat her back down on the bed and handed her a tiny gift box. Within it was beautiful red tear drop earrings to go with her outfit. Then came the slightly larger gift box which contained a gorgeous victorian necklace with blood red tear drops. Erik then handed her a third box but this was different.

"I know its still early in our relationship, that it's just beginning but i wanted to get you this to show my dedidcation to you my dear," Erik said as he opened the small box to reveal a silver ring with black opal diamonds.

"It's a promise ring Elizabeth, a promise that I will always be by your side, will always protect you, will always love you,"

"Oh Erik," Elizabeth said weeping happily as Erik slid the ring on her finger. Kissing him happily they sat there cuddling and basking in the moment.

The moment was interupted though as they heard a stage hand knock on the door and inform Elizabeth that everyone was needed on stage in 5 minutes.

Getting up Elizabeth quickly went behind her changing screen and changed into her black bell bottom jeans, and royal blue tank top, and black ankle boots.

"Are you joining me Erik?,"

"I will be in box 5 watching over you my love," smiling Elizabeth and Erik kissed one last time before parting ways to their locations.

When Elizabeth arrived on stage she noticed Christine Daae standing off to the side watching over the chorus girls. Nodding to Mousier Reyer she quickly fell into formation as they practiced Don Juan.

Erik watched with pride from Box 5 as Elizabeth glided over the stage both of them being equally happy when all of a sudden a deathly silence fell over the cast, and all movement stopped as the Vicomte De Daae Chagny walked on stage.

Elizabeth stood frozen in fear not knowing what to expect as she saw the Vicomte and the director.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Vicomte has come to say goodbye we have agreed and it is already assigned that he step down from his position in the theatre and it has been reassigned to the Lady Christine Daae," soon as he spoke those words the entire cast started talking in hush whispers as Elizabeth looked towards Erik, the disappointment that Christine Daae was going to be around so much longer in her eyes.

Erik was furious how dare the directors make that decision he knew they knew the situation and how he didnt want her around longer then their life story production. He looked briefly towards Christine and paused seeing something in her eyes that he didnt like, envy and jealously. Something bad was going to happen he knew that protecting Elizabeth was going to begin now from whatever was forming in Christine Daae's mind.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Practie resumed and everything went great they knew they were ready for their opening night show on monday. All that was left was making sure costumes were ready and props were set. Elizabeth was given the weekend off from practicing by Mousier Reyer so her voice was ready for monday, and honeslty she was happy she was goign to have two days alone with Erik.

She entered her room and noticed Erik pacing while waiting for her.

"Erik?,"

"Christine is planning something,"

"What do you think she is planning,"

"I dont know but i suggest you pack your masquerade items and a weekend bag your staying with me so your safe,"

"Ok that is funny I was actually planning on asking you if I could spend the weekend with you Erik,"

"Oh, that is funny, come along love let's get your stuff and head downstairs to our home," as Erik said this Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Our home?,"

"Yes, I had hoped it wouldnt be too fast but I wish for us to live together,"

"No, it's not too fast Erik perfect timing," Elizabeth smiled and she kissed his cheek and packed the bare nessecities for the weekend.

As they made their way downstairs to their home Elizabeth couldnt help but ponder over the situation with Christine Daae.

"Erik why do you think she is doing all this,"

"I don't know Elizabeth and I hope she doesn't cross my lines Daae or no Daae she will die if she hurts you,"

"I know Erik I hope neither of us gets hurt," Elizabeth smiled at Erik and giggled as he pulled her close as they got downstairs kissing her lips lightly.

The weekend began perfectly Erik surprised Elizabeth with breakfast in bed before they made their way into his library. He played the piano as she read The Phantom Of The Opera novel to be more aware of the play she was going to be performing.

It was about eleven o'clock when they heard the footsteps on the cobblestones. Erik grabbed his sword from above the fireplace and had Elizabeth remain in the safety of the library.

As he made his way down from the library he caught a look at who had dared to enter his home uninvited.

"What do you want Mousier Giry,"

"Oh i'm so sorry to intrude Mousier Erik I came to ask Elizabeth on behalf of the costume designing to try this on they just want to make sure that her 'Think Of Me' dress is fitted perfectly for her,"

"Next time young William at the top of the stairs is a rope pull it when ou wish to speak to us its a doorbell not many know that,"

"Of course Mousier Erik thank you for letting me know," as William nodded his thanks Erik called for Elizabeth to join them.

"Oh hello William what brings you here?,"

"You just need to try this dress on for the costume designer to make sure it fits properly,"

"Alright give me a moment William," Elizabeth smilled as she took the dress and went into their room to change, she noted the issues with it and changed back into her day clothes.

"Inform her William that it is a bit loose at the waist not more then half a inch,"

"I will right away Miss Elizabeth, have a good day to you both,"

"You as well young William," Erik replied as William made his way out.

"At least it was William I dont mind him he takes after Madam Giry and Meg Giry greatly I respect him,"

"As do I Erik shall we have lunch," Erik smiled in agreement as they made their way into the kitchen Erik cooking as Elizabeth cut up the fruit and poured the drinks.

After lunch Elizabeth let Erik know she was going to go up for a brief moment and grab something from her room that she wouldnt be long, who knew that would be the worst thing he did by letting her go upstairs alone.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth made her way up to her room she had forgotten to grab her personal letter from Erik from the drawer and didnt want anyone else to lay eyes on them, plus she wanted to bring down some more of her stuff since Erik had asked her to live with him.

As Elizabeth entered her room she noticed it was a bit darker then normal so she just assumed that a light bulb had died. Making her way to her dressing table she paused when she heard a slight sound behind her.

Turning Elizabeth sneered as Christine stepped out of the dark corner of her room.

"I wont let you have Erik, he's mine you hear me, he belongs to me now that Raoul is dead and gone,"

"You're insane Daae he loves me he wants to be with me,"

"Can't be with a dead person," Christine declared as she lunged forward and suddenly Elizabeth saw it the sparkle of knife coming at her she barely had no time to move as Christine plunged the knife into her ribs.

"Now he is free to be with me," Christine snickered as she wiped her bloody hand on Elizabeth's clothes and left the room.

Crying where she laid she feared this would be how it ended, that she would lose the chance to be alive and with the man she loved.

"Elizabeth!," turning her head slightly she saw William running into the room. Being gentle he pulled the knife out and ripped off his work shirt applying pressure to her wound.

Another stagehand came running in at the sound of Williams cry out and stood unsure what to do. William made him place pressure on the wound as he ran to the spot behind the mirror where the rope was and began ringing it multiple times before running back into Elizabeth's room.

It wasn't long before William saw Erik come running in as the other stage hand had just got off the phone calling the paramedics. Erik dropped to his knees beside his beloved Elizabeth and stroked her hair crying, pleading with her to hold on for him.

William heard the paramedics in the hall and knew he had to get Erik out of the way. Grabbing his arm he pulled him away respectfully tell him she would be ok that he should go with her to the hospital, all Erik could do was nod to things William said.

Erik vowed to make the person responsible pay for hurting his beloved as he held her hand making their way out of the Opera Populaire.

People stared in shock each person he heard whisper 'poor woman I hope she will be ok', he was thankful many didnt pay attention to him but with there being a production of his life happening he assumed they thought him another actor, and he was fine with that.

With all attention being on the scene in front of them no one noticed Christine Daae snickering in the corner, but William did, and he vowed to make sure that Erik knew who hurt Elizabeth, he knew it wouldnt end well, on her part that is.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Erik sat vigil at Elizabeth's bedside in the hospital while few people came in and out to see how she was farring. Doctors, nurses, few of the chorus girls, Mousier Reyer, and the director. Who had stopped to inform erik that the production was postponed for the month that she and he should take it easy. He thanked him for everything and asked him to make sure that he ask William what happened to see if he knew who did this.

The director had done as he asked and it was revealed that Christine Daae had stabbed Elizabeth. It spread through the news like wildfire as Erik worried more and more each passing day that Elizabeth didnt open her eyes. The nights he would fall asleep the nurses were kind enough to shut the room blinds and the door after covering him with a blanket and safely laying his mask on the bedside table.

He knew his face didnt frighten them and he was grateful for their help espeically when Elizabeth's doctor took time in his daily visit to check on her to prescribe some oitment to help lessen the redding and to possible help it best it could.

Erik was truely surprised at all the nice people he encountered but he was scared that his beloved Elizabeth was never going to wake up. That was when he noticed the small stirrings the twitching of her fingers, the fluttering of her eyelids, his Elizabeth was finally waking up.

She wimpered as she opened her eyes to the harsh bright daylight coming into her room. She looked to her right and smilled as she saw Erik sitting beside her.

"It's so good to see your pretty blue eyes again my love,"

"It's good to see you too Erik,"

"Everyone has been by to see you, and Christine has been arrested and now serving time for trying to kill you,"

"Good how did they find out she did it without me to testify?,"

"William Giry, I told you I respected that young man for a reason,"

"You were right Erik, about everything,"

"I know but know this the director says the production is postponed til November but the masquerade is still going to occur so my Lady Red Death i wish you healed so you can accompny me to the ball still,"

"Of course I will Erik," Elizabeth said smiling as Erik kissed her cheek and buzzed for the nurse to inform them she was awake.

Erik politely left the room as the nurses rechanged Elizabeth's bandages and made sure there was no infection. He thanked god that she pulled through, but stopped dead as the vicomte De Daae Chagny approached him.

"You must have a death wish,"

"No, I came to apologize for what Christine did I had no idea she was like that. I also came to apologize for shooting her and trying to hurt you. I would like to put past in the past so that we both can work togeher in the good nature of the Opera Populaire,"

"A truce?, I agree as long as you agree to the following. First off box 5 is to always remain open for me to watch the productions, second you will make sure they do not gossip or talk about myself or Elizabeth in negative terms, and thirdly you will pay the same the directors did in the past,"

"Twenty thousand francs agreed how about on a bi monthly payment cause these days that much can last you a good while,"

"Agreed, thank you Vicomte De Daae Chagny,"

"Please just call me Raoul, I was named after my great great grandfather. Have a good day Mousier Erik,"

"Same to you Raoul," as they ended farewells Erik was let back into the room to rejoin his beloved and he knew for now things were how they were meant to be, perfect and content.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Erik fussed over Elizabeth as he helped her up the stairs back into the Opera Populaire. Elizabeth giggled loving this side of him although deep down she felt this wasnt over Christine Daae went crazy and her family held grudges, something bad was going to happen she knew it.

Mousier Reyer and the cast and the directors all welcomed her home they had all realized she was just like them and grew up pretty quick due to recent events. They had thrown her a party on the stage. They had provided a small welcome home cake and shockingly she found out Erik and Raoul had patched up their family's rift and he had brought her a welcome home bouquet of flowers on behalf of everyone.

She loved it all, she felt like she had one big family and for that brief time she could forget her problems and just enjoy being with Erik and having so many friends now in the opera Populaire.

**The day of the masquerade ball**

Erik sat smirking as he heard Elizabeth fussing over her outfit shouting the smallest curses at everything that went wrong as she prepared for the ball. Erik didnt rush her he wanted her to enjoy tonight so he let her take all the time she needed to get dressed to match him. He currently sat dressed in his red Red Death clothes and mask securly in place, and hair brushed back. He smiled as he snuck out the little box from his pocket. He realized time was too short and planned tonight to propose to his beautiful angel.

"Erik!,"

"Yes Elizabeth?,"

"Can you come help me for a minute?,"

"Of course," Erik replied never saying no to Elizabeth unless it was something reckless which while she had been recovering was a few times.

Entering the room he was flabbergasted she was remarkably beautiful. She stood in the middle of their bedroom hair pulled up into a clip but also hanging down in curls, she wore the blood red dress with black lace trim, a pair of red wedge heels, and she had her mask on with the spots around the eyes done black like him.

"Erik?,"

"Sorry my dear I was captivated by your beauty, you look stunning tonight no one will be able to take their eyes off you,"

"Aww Erik your so sweet, all I need is your help with my zipper and then we can go I can't reach it," Erik smiled as he pulled the zipper up carefully and kissed her exposed cheek.

Together they made their way upstairs to the party meeting William and his date at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth took a good look around and loved the decorating they had done to the Opera Populaire.

"So how are you feeling Elizabeth?,"

"Much better thank you William, I owe you a debt of gratitude if it hadn't had been for you coming in when you did I don't know what would have happened,"

"Just happy I could help you Elizabeth your a dear friend and I know my mother and great grandmother Meg would be disappointed in Christine for her actions,"

"Yes, yes I am," came a small but strong voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let me introduce myself my name is Meg Giry, and like Chrisitne I was reincarnated, not sure why but happy I am for multiple reasons,"

"Great grandmother?,"

"Yes William it is me," as Meg said that she laughed as she was suddenly arms full of her great grandson.

"It's nice to meet you Meg,"

"As it is to meet you Elizabeth, your well talked about on the other side even Raoul is on your side he is ashamed he married a woman like that,"

"I understand I am curious though why so many of you are being brought back into the recent modern age,"

"It is quite a mysterious thing one minute we are in our heavens and next we are back on Earth, I too would love some answers,"

"I can give you those," came Christine's shrill voice from behind them.

"I made a deal with a gypsy back in the age while myself and Raoul were married so that when the time came I could be reunited with Erik, but no of course some modern age wentch had to come along and fall in love with him and make him love her. I failed killing you once before Elizabeth I wont fail again," Chrstine swore as she lunged for Elizabeth who almost fell over the stairs if William had not been behind her who caught her as everyone gasped in shock and looked at Erik.

He stood there eyes burning with rage, sword in hand, and Christine's blood on himself and his sword. At his feet layed her body, her throat slit open.

Elizabeth edged closely to Erik and layed her hand on his wrist bringing down the sword so it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"It's over Erik she wont hurt us anymore," Elizabeth whispered loudly enough so he could hear her yet soft enough that it wouldnt spook him.

All of a sudden she was wrapped up in his arms the clanging of his sword to the ground as Erik held her to make sure she was ok and safe. The directors got the attention off them and got the masquerade party started up again as Christine's body was taken from the room and the blood moped up. Erik knew things had officialy changed that a piece of history had changed, and he was happy enough to have it change as long as he had Elizabeth in his life.

Elizabeth got Erik back into the party mood and they mingled with the other guests talking, and laughing. Erik was glad they accepted him unlike before this age was accepting.

The clock showed a minute to midnight and he led her up the stairs and stood facing her as the crowd went quiet.

"Elizabeth Silver, since the moment you walked in my life I never thought I could be so happy or so full of love but you proved me wrong. You are the love of my life and in front of our friends I would like to ask you," as Erik said this he pulled the box out of his pocket and knelt to one knee," Will you marry me Elizabeth Silver?,"

"Yes, a thousand times yes Erik," Elizabeth said loudly and happily as Erik slipped the ring on her finger and as the clock struck midnight they kissed to seal their love knowing they were meant to be together forever.


	13. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

_5 years later_

Elizabeth laughed as she watched her and Erik's oldest son learn how to play the piano with his father. Standing in the doorway she though back on the last five years.

In the year after the masquerade ball they begin opening night for Phantom Of The Opera and it was a success.

From the comission she earned for the months she performed she and Erik were able to be married on the Opera Populaire stage the following halloween.

It was a unique wedding instead of traditional white Elizabeth wore a midnight blue starry wedding gown, light blue heels, and held a bouquet of black roses. Erik wore a traditional suit and had a black rose in his lapel. Meg Giry was her maid of honour and William Giry was Erik's best man.

The month after they were wed Elizabeth discovered she was pregnant with their eldest son Michael Raoul Silver. Raoul De Daae Chagny kept Elizabeth involved with the Opera Populaire while she was pregnant she took over the position that Madam Giry had when the last dance tutor quit. She still sang when she wasnt pregnant or showing but when she was showing with her eldest she stepped off and happily let the other girls have their moments.

It was two years after that when she gave birth to their second child a daughter they named Maria Meg Silver.

So far her son was 4 and their daughter 2 and she smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach now she was pregnant with their 3rd child and she was loving her family more and more every minute.

As for their friends, Mousier Reyer is still the conductor she could swear that man was born with a stick in his hand, and the director was having too much fun to retire any time soon, but it worked out cause at least he got along great with Erik. William married his girlfriend a few months before their daughter Maria was born. Meg became the other dance tutor working alongside her to keep things going. Christine was reburied in the same plot as she originally was. Raoul De Daae Chagny was still the patron of the theatre but he was a silent partner who was always at shows but nobody knew his role with the Opera Populaire.

Things were going as it meant to be she knew in her heart it was finally a time of peace and they had truely changed a piece of history.


End file.
